Ungraceful, Inelegant, Unwise, Liza
by roseyred831
Summary: "Who cares what others think?" I asked. "He just doesn't approve of you." He said. It stung. "Yeah. I know. I'm just not what he wants for you." I said my Gryffindor passion was breaking. "I've never met anyone like you Liza." Elladan said again. "I know. Ungraceful plus inelegant plus unwise equals me."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my new story! As you read, there is a character from my other unfinished story. This is what happens to her one point in her life time. So it is a mystery to you about her friends and sister. You don't need to read the other story to read this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LotR or Harry Potter. I wish I did.**

**I DO OWN LIZA, JUILA, MURRIETA, AND LOUISE!**

Welcome to;

_Ungraceful… Inelegant… Unwise… Liza_

The world around me was spinning and twisting. I was falling through an orange and purple vortex. I had been falling for what seemed like hours.

*A while ago*

_I was walking around downtown in a muggle city. I had just exited a book store. I bought the three Lord of the Rings books to read on my train ride out of this place. I could just apperated out of here but I'd rather just take my time. I'm in no rush anywhere these days. What is the rush anyway? Life won't end that quick. Well… I take that back._

_I went to gas station bathroom and changed my appearance to match my passport. My hair was currently a bright bubblegum pink color and it was short and bushy. I changed it into my normal platinum blonde hair that was absolutely straight. I looked like my relatives, the Malfoys. I'm the cousin of Draco Malfoy and the niece of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. My mother is the sister of Lucius. She was practically kicked out of the family for falling in love with a muggle born. I shuddered at the thought of being hated by your own family for someone you love who is different. And the one who is being hated? That's terrible. _

_I took a cab to King's Cross Station to ride away from here. I don't know where I want to go, I just want to go, and go and go and keep moving on and away. I seem so out of my crazy nature lately. I just wish I could have a place to be myself again._

_I walked past the 9 and 10 platform frowning at the memories. I just stared at the wall. I then saw a child run though the wall. It was September first again. I opened my small bag that had all of my clothes and other things I need to travel. I pulled out a picture of my friends. I in the middle with my arms on Murrieta and Louise's shoulders. Julia was standing on the end linking arms with Louise. We were all dorky third years at the time. Seven years ago…_

_I looked at the clock and I ran to my train. I got just in time thankfully. I sat down in the seat with a window next to it. I was headed from London to Wiltshire. It was going to be a long train ride._

_We were barely out of London boarders when the train stopped. Everyone was worried for a while on what was happening. I had a sick feeling in my stomach. The train windows started to freeze and everything got increasing colder. No. No. This can't be happening again._

_The train door opened with a loud jerk. Three men in black cloaks, two with mask, came down the aisle. Death Eaters._

"_You muggles have lived to far long in this world. You all will perish today." Said the one without a mask. He had dark black hair and piercing eyes. Being the Gryffindor I was I stood up and challenged them._

"_Not if I can help it." I said to him. He gave me an evil grin. I pointed up my wand ready to attack him. I knew I was going to get in trouble for exposing magic, but I can't let them die. No more. No more._

"_I see we have a little witch on the train. Liza O'Heal I see. Family of the Malfoys. They couldn't keep one person away from a muggle born and ruined their family line by having you and your filthy little sister." He smiled even wider. The words were like daggers being twisted._

"_Reducto!" I shouted. It sent him flying back into a wall. He got up in an instant and pointed his wand at me._

"_I see you want to play it like that. Then I won't allow you to stop me!" He yelled. I saw and orange flash then I felt my body, mind, and soul leave. Was I dying?_

*Present*

I kept falling through the vortex not escaping from it. I then saw light blue and white clouds. I was falling to the ground! I tried to grab my bag but it was a few feet away. I then hit the ground with a hard thud. Pain came up and down me. My head throbbed from the pain. My vision was blurry. I couldn't see very well. I could tell I was in a forest. It was midday. I heard voices talking to each other. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I could tell they were there.

"Hello?" I asked. My voice was hoarse. "Please, someone. I need help." I said as loud as I could. I was still lying on my back, feeling like I couldn't move again. I saw two figures of men above me. They were looking at me. They were twins or siblings. They looked a lot alike. They had long dark brown hair. Well, it looked dark brown. Maybe it was black. I reached my hand up.

"Please. Help." I begged again. One picked me up in his arms and carried me over to a horse. He then rode with me in the front, his arms around me so I wouldn't fall off.

I then realized, why am I on a horse? Maybe horseback riding. I looked down a little and saw I was wearing a long gold and red dress. A DRESS? WHY AM I WEARING A DRESS? I NEVER WANT TO WEAR A DRESS! I turned and looked at him. He was wearing unusual clothes to.

"Why am I wearing weird clothes? I hate dresses." I said as I passed out from the headache.

/|O|\

My head was feeling much better. I felt like I was on a cloud. My eyes were still shut. I couldn't feel my arms very well though.

"Excuse me? Are you awake ma'am?" a man's voice asked.

"No. I'm dead. I will not wake up." I smiled still closing my eyes. The man sighed in annoyance while I heard two snickers behind him. I could hear the birds chirping and a waterfall in the distance.

"Ma'am. I need you to answer some questions and you may rest again." The man said again. I opened my eyes. The man had long brown hair. He had sharp facial features and… pointy ears?

"What the heck are up with your ears dude?" I asked. He looked unamused at me. The two people who snickered laughed a little at my question.

"That is how elves ear are ma'am. You are an elf too." He said. I laughed really hard. He was not a tiny-little-kind-of-ugly-creature with giant eyes. The two men stopped laughing at my reference to their ears, and looked confused at me. I reached up and poked my ears. They were pointy…?

"Well this is awkward." I said nervously. I had a bad feeing again.

"My name is Elrond of Rivendell. These are my two twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir." Said Elrond. I was puzzled for a second but then realized.

"Wait a minute… Elrond? Rivendell? Elladan and Elrohir…?" I asked. "This must be some twisted joke. I swear whoever is behind this… I will hex them until there insides are out and their outsides are in. Lord of the Rings was Julia's favorite book series. Someone is trying to put the memories back. I won't allow it." I said trying to get up. I saw my bag and tried to get my wand but one of the twins stopped me from getting up.

"You must rest miss." He said. I tried to shake off his arm but he wouldn't let go. I could feel my hair turning to a dark shade of red. If only Julia was with me, then she could change her eye red and show anger.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I snapped shaking my arm harder. "Don't trick me. I can't afford more tricks and lies. Missing things in my life. No more. No more." I said losing the anger in my voice. My hair turned back into normal as I began to feel tears in my eyes. "No more tricks. No more lies. No more. None."

"This isn't a trick or a lie." He said. My eyes became heavy. I laid back down on the bed.

"Who are you?" Elrond asked.

"I honestly don't know myself anymore." I said and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Writing Chapter two…**

**I'd also like to thank the favorites and followers. A special thank you to my dear friends who left me "Wonderful" reviews on my stories.**

**Disclaimer. I only could wish I could own LotR and Harry Potter.**

_I was walking through a field of flowers. There were lilacs, lavender, roses, lilies, and snapdragons. The field was round and there was a waterfall in the center. Humming birds were everywhere. I smiled and ran through the valley. I laid my head on the soft green grass next to the roses._

"_Liza…" a familiar voice called out. I panicked because I know this voice very well. I looked up and saw my two friends and sister. The sky became dark and stormy. The wind began to pick up._

"_Save yourself now…" Julia said. I tried to run to them but a wall of fire blocked me._

"_No! Don't leave me again!" I shouted. I cried a waterfall. I tried to get back the wall of fire but it burned too bad. Between the orange flames I saw Julia get picked up by the wind and blown away. "JULIA! NO!" I screamed in pain._

_Murrieta looked at me with a snotty look. She then casted a spell and apperated away. She did it by choice. I hissed at her. She wasn't going to come back. It just left Louise with me. The wall of fire went away. I fell to my knees and cried._

"_I must go now." She said. I looked up at her. _

"_Just go. Live your life how you must. I will be there for you." I said slowly. In a flash she was gone. The storm began to pick up. The field was dead grass, weeds, and dead flowers. The sky smoked. The waterfall was now a hot magma lava mess. I sat down and cried even more._

/|O|\

I woke up in another room. It still was the same place. I could tell by the set up. I was alone. I sat up on the bed and looked into the nearby mirror. There were tears on my face. I must have cried in my sleep. It's something that runs in the family. We naturally cry in our sleep when we dream while sad.

I got up and saw a bowl water and a washcloth on the dresser. I washed my face and looked at my appearance. My ears were pointy. I changed them back into my normal rounded ears. Julia always wanted to be an elf from Lord of the Rings so I must be thinking about it too much lately. I looked into my bag. My clothes were replaced by weird dresses and boots. I luckily had my wand still. I tried a spell to make sure it still worked. I used herbivicus to grow the nearby roses. They grew from saplings into full grown roses.

I changed into my normal appearance again. I looked so much like a Malfoy. Yuck. My grey eyes were cold and darker than usual. It must be the nightmares. I opened the doors out of the room and walked down a long hallway. It was practically empty.

/|O|\

I came across a women after a while. She was outside in the garden area all alone. I don't understand why anyone would want to be alone in a giant pretty place like this. She reminded me of Louise in a way. I honestly don't know why.

"You are the lady my brothers found in the forest. Am I correct?" she asked. She had on a light purple and white dress on. You could see something may be a trouble in her eyes.

"I guess I am. My name is Liza O'Heal. I do not know how I came here though." I said silently. I didn't want to share too much information about myself quiet yet.

"Oh. My name is Arwen. If you didn't know already, my father is Elrond. The man you spoke with before passing out." She said. She stuck out her hand and a shook it. "I believe my father would like to speak to you later today. I believe it is something of importance." _Oh really? I never would have guessed that._ I thought sarcastically.

She offered to show me around the mysterious place. I agreed. We went from room to room to room to room to room. Over and over again. Then I heard a whistle in the wind and a thud from outside. I turned my attention to the out coming sound. There were the two men who saved me in the forest. They both were doing archery. Not taking their eyes off the target a single second.

"Is that Elladan and Elrohir?" I asked not taking my eyes off of them. I owe them a ton.

"Yes that is. They are a pain in the-"She started to say but she was cut off by another person.

"Ah. I see you are finally awake again." I turned around. It was Lord Elrond. "I don't mean to take you away from this conversation but would you join me in my office real quick?"

/|O|\

I went back to his office area. There were a bunch of old books and maps. The maps I could faintly recognize since I think they were in the cover of the LOTR book. Elrond told me to have a seat. I sat down in a soft red chair.

"I have not officially met you yet. I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell. If you wish you may call me Elrond. Please tell me about yourself. Who are you and where are you from?" asked Elrond. I thought carefully about what to say. I fiddled with my dress now. I honestly do not like dresses if you couldn't tell by now.

"My name is Lizanna O'Heal. But please do not call me Lizanna. Liza is perfect. I am from a place called…um…" I didn't know how to put it. "London." I fiddled with my dress even more.

"I've never heard of that place." He scratched his head. I decided to fess up and just say I'm a witch already.

"Well, I'm actually from a magical place in London called…" I started to think again. "Hogwarts. It's a school where people learn how to use their magic correctly. There are four houses you see. There is Gryffindor, the house of bravery, Hufflepuff, the house of loyalty, Ravenclaw, the house of people who have wit, and Slytherin, the house of slyness." I went on and on about how the school was amazing.

"That sounds like a very interesting place. We have only five wizards in Middle Earth." He told me a bunch of history stuff too. Mostly about the wizards. I was mostly interested in hearing about Gandalf the White. He sounded similar to Dumbledore. "Tell me, do you have any family with you?"

I was stunned by the question for a second. My family isn't something I really like to talk about. I miss my family a lot.

"Well… I have a mother, father, a twin sister, and an older brother." My brother is someone I've never talked about in my whole life to anyone. I am mostly sad about it and I knew I would be able to avoid thinking about it if I just didn't tell people about him.

"My mother's name is Amelia and my father's name is Thomas. My sister's name is Julianna but most people call her Julia. As for my older brother, his name is Landen. Landen is about twelve years older than Julia and I." Landen. Oh my dear brother. Dad. My father. I felt my stomach do some flips on the inside out. Elrond looked at me in concern.

"What troubles you about your family?" he asked. I couldn't hold it in much longer.

"My brother and father died when I was five." I sobbed out finally. A tear ran down my face. I quickly wiped it off. I need to be stronger now. I don't know where I am. How I'm going to get home. Nothing. I need to stay strong for my own sake. Heck, I don't even know this man and I'm crying in front of him.

"I'm sorry Lady Liza." He put a hand on my shoulder. I snapped out of my teary state and simply said.

"It is all well. That was well over fifteen years ago. And you can just call me Liza." I told him. Then, I got an idea. "Do you want to see something interesting?" I asked. He nodded his head. I smiled and I started using my metamorphous powers. If you didn't know, I'm half metamorphous. I can change everything but my eyes. Only Julia can. Neither of my parents could use this power but Landen, Julia, and I could do it.

My hair changed back and forth between the shades of the rainbow. I even used the color of precious metals. Also gemstones. He stood there in awe.

"Can all wizards and witches do this?" He asked. I explained to him how only certain people can do this. I finally changed my hair back to normal.

"Well I suppose since you are not around from here, you need a place to stay while you try and find out how to get back to your home. You can stay in the room where you awoke this morning. That is just two doors down from Arwen's room. If you need anything, just let her or myself know." I nodded my head. I thanked him for a place to stay.

Let me just say now. This is going to be another heck of an experience.


End file.
